Tangled Hearts
by a.amazing.austin
Summary: Haruhi changes after one horrible night and Kyoya seems to be the only one who notices. will she except his help?
1. Chapter 1

_**i do now own ouran high school host club or its characters**_

…

No one could hear her screaming, she had known this and yet, she had to try. But no matter what she did, he was stronger. He could hold her down like she was nothing. And he made her feel like nothing, like trash beneath his rough, disgusting hands. What was he going to do with her? Would he kill her when he was finished? Or leave her to wallow in the horrible memories he would leave her with?

Haruhi pushed and kicked but, somehow his hands still managed to find her pants pulling and tugging at the zipper. _How did I get myself into this?, _Haruhi thinks to herself, her head hurting slightly from the strain.

_Oh I remember now…_

_I was walking home. I'm too poor to have a limo with a personal driver to take me home. It was too late for me to be walking home by myself since we had stayed late in the music room to work on a special upcoming event The Host Club was throwing. But it wasn't that dark and I didn't live far…_

_I was almost there, maybe only another mile left when I felt it. Someone was following me. _

_I knew him. He was a grade higher than me but he was popular. Maybe not Host Club popular but he had his own ring of girls that followed him. Did he live in the area? No… I have never seen him before and besides my side of town would not have any houses nice enough for someone of his families standing._

_Then I felt it, the cold metal on the back of my head and all the light in my eyes went black._

_Last thing I remember was feeling the cold snow of early December on my cheek._

Haruhi remembered now. He had hit her and brought her here. And now he was messing with the top of her pants.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Haruhi said, pushing the boy away from her. "You can't do that to me."

"Who will ever know I did?" the boy said pressing the pipe he had hit Haruhi with against her neck cutting off some circulation but not enough to stop her air flow. "If any word of this gets out, you will not live to see the next morning's sunrise. I will have my dad's agents make sure of that."

She stopped. Something in his eyes scared her more than anything and Haruhi had the feeling he wouldn't think twice about hurting her bad, really bad.

She block it out, or as much as she could. She still felt the pain. The pain as he entered her, as he pushed the pipe against her neck, and, once he finished, as he hit her hard and left her bleeding and unconscious on the floor.

…

Haruhi woke up later that night. Her head was pounding but the bleeding from her body had stopped. _Okay, so I'm not dead._

She found her school bag and her little compact mirror she always carried in it. Haruhi wasn't one for makeup but her father insisted that appearances count for a lot so she took it for emergencies. Her hair covered the bruises left by the pipe and no one would know about the other place she was feeling pain if she didn't let on.

It took her a minute to gain her balance back but soon she took off towards her home.

Haruhi's dad was not home yet. He works nights at a transvestite bar, and mornings at a local grocery store working to pay her tuition. Even though she couldn't tell him, because her dad would never just let it go even with the threat the boy had made, she wanted someone right now to talk to.

Haruhi couldn't let it hurt her outside, in the world, where everyone could see. Yes it was dark but there was always a chance someone could pass her by while she was in that state, and then, how would she explain that? She couldn't and he wouldn't let her. The boy had mad that perfectly clear.

But now, in the comfort and protection of her own room, who would see her? Haruhi could let the overflowing emotions out here, where she was safe…

Safe…

Would she ever be safe again….?


	2. Chapter 2

…

…**..1 week later…..**

Haruhi had withdrawn herself form the world and the host club could see it. She couldn't even tell them. They would surly want to protect her and then what would happen? Would they be a match for him, for his family?

Haruhi couldn't ask them to fight her battles. Yet she hated lying to them, to everyone.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Honey sempai asked.

"Hm? Oh. Yes, I'm fine. Sorry. Why?" she didn't want to burden them further.

"Well that's good to hear because you have clients coming soon and we wouldn't want to disappoint them." The cold calculating shadow master, Kyoya, adds. Haruhi had never been much in his eyes; at least that's what she figured. Kyoya didn't pay her much attention to her and she really didn't mind that since when he looked at her, it felt like Kyoya was looking straight through her, reading her ever thought.

"Don't be so mean Kyoya, maybe she's having a bad day." The twins are standing behind her. Hikaru and Kaoru where amazingly fond a Haruhi, but then so was almost everyone in The Host Club.

"Thanks guys." Haruhi smiles and gets up to leave, bowing to Kyoya in apology. "I'm sorry I …. I just can't today. Please give the girls my apologies and I will make it up, plus interest." Haruhi leaves music room 3 before the tears start coming. She had almost let them slip, but thankfully no one had noticed.

She found herself a room no one used locked the door behind her, and let everything come out until the world went dark.

…

He was pretty sure he was the only one to notice it but, for just a second, she was crying. Yes, Kyoya was sure of this. But why? Kyoya wasn't really concerned with women at the moment but how could he just ignore what he had seen; the darkness in her eyes and even more, the fear. Who was Haruhi afraid of?

_Well… it's really none of my business anyway…._

…

_I left my book bag in my last classroom. I will need it tonight so I guess I have to go get it._ Kyoya laughed at the stupid mistake he had made but he had time to spend, so it was no big deal.

Once Kyoya reached the room he had left his school bag in, he realized the door had been locked. _Great, now what? _

Then he heard it. Crying from the other side of the door. He couldn't tell who it was but it wasn't long before the sound stopped.

_I'll just slip in, grab my bag and leave. They'll never even know I'm here._

When he had finally got the door open using the trick he picked up from Tamaki locking him out of the music room whenever Kyoya didn't agree with one of Tamaki's crazy plans, he went into the room but he didn't expect to find Haruhi.

_What is she doing here? I knew something was wrong earlier. She has been crying since she left. Tamaki will kill me if he finds out I left her here. And besides it wouldn't be right to leave her here in that state anyways._

Kyoya grabbed his bag in one hand and picked Haruhi up in the other arm. _She's so light._

She didn't squirm much on the way out the school or while he waited on his driver. But when she was leaning on his shoulder in the limo Kyoya felt Haruhi stir a little. Not enough to wake her, but it was as if Haruhi was having a bad dream.

_Please, I just want to go home. Why are you doing this?_

The words escaped her lips, and yet when Kyoya's ear found the words he didn't know what to do with them.

_What is she afraid of? What happened to her last week?_ The words she said where unsettling to Kyoya. He was cool and calm when it came to most things but he only dealt with his own matters. He didn't know how to help her.

When they reached her apartment, Kyoya had the driver wait while he found Haruhi's apartment key in her bag and carried her up the stairs to her door. _Her dads not home so it should be okay if I just take her to her room. _He opens the door, feeling the warm air inside greet him.

Kyoya walks till he finds her room at the end of the hallway. When he opens Haruhi's door, he sees something he didn't expect. Blood. Not a lot, just some on her clothes she must have worn recently.

Once he placed Haruhi in her bed he held the clothes in his hands.

_This is the cosplay dress she wore last week during the host club meeting. _

_Why is it all bloody? _

_What happened to you Haruhi? _

_What the hell is this…? _

Kyoya didn't want to be caught alone in Haruhi's room, so he took the bloody clothes and left. Once outside he locked her door and left the key he got out of Haruhi's bag under the welcome mat, and left.

Once in his car he could let the cold facade fade away. Kyoya didn't understand what happened to Haruhi…

… _but I will find out._

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

Haruhi tries to enjoy being with the host club the next day at school but she can't forgot that night. No matter how hard she tries to forget his disgusting face is everywhere. A shiver runs through Haruhi as she thinks about him.

"Haru-Chan, are you okay?" honey sempai looks up at her with those big eyes, Mori right behind him.

"Sorry guys." Haruhi plasters that fake smile on and pretends to be okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"Oh, okay. I see. That's okay Haru-Chan, we all have days like that." Honey sees nothing wrong with her on the outside; no one does, to be honest, except Kyoya.

_What happened to her? I need to find out. But it really is none of my business. I shouldn't think about matters that don't profit me. But maybe they do since she won't be able to fulfill her duties when she's like this. _Kyoya tries to believe that the only reason he can't stop thinking about what he saw is because he will lose money if Haruhi keeps acting this way; the truth is, the whole thing unsettled Kyoya. Made him scared and afraid, but why? Kyoya had no means for someone that couldn't give him anything.

"Guys, I think I'm just going to go home today. Please, I've taken care of all my guest, so it should be okay." All the light has left out of Haruhi's eyes. Her mind is distant from what she is doing at the moment, like she is trying to block out everything and because of that is blocking out the present.

"Haruhi please don't go. You can talk to us. We can help whatever you're going through." Honey-sempai says, Mori sempai right behind him as if to second what he said.

Haruhi feels the hurt; she knows that they think it's their fault, that they have done something wrong but how would she explain the real problem? She couldn't… Haruhi turns at the door to wave and puts that smile on that she does for her guest. "Thanks guy. I know you all are. It's just something I have to deal with alone. There is nothing you can do." And with that Haruhi turns and leaves the door closing behind her.

"You're leaving too?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah. My dad's having an important business man over tonight. He wants me there to meet him." _No he's not. But I can't help it. I have to find out what happened to Haruhi. This is so stupid; what are you going to do? Follow her?_

Kyoya grabs his books and leaves the music room. He catches sight of Haruhi maybe 30 Ft.

Haruhi left the school not really knowing where she was going. _It's like she isn't even paying attention._ The school wasn't fair from a river in a wooded area of town. It seemed like that was where she was heading, but almost no one goes out to this river, except maybe young couples. _Is Haruhi meeting someone? Has that been where her minds been the whole time? _Kyoya felt silly for a moment, smiling to himself, thinking that Haruhi had nothing wrong with her except young love, but he still followed just to make sure.

The river was called the Akuma river because the currents where fast enough to swift you away if you went too far and wasn't careful. A few years ago, a story about the river drowning a girl who was trying to get her shoe back when it had floated away, caught fire and almost no one come anymore.

Kyoya watched Haruhi from behind trees, only following close enough to keep her in his sights. Haruhi reached the bridge over Akuma not long after, and starred out over the river for wait seemed like forever to Kyoya. Just when he was getting ready to leave she begins to take off her shoes.

_What is she doing?_ Then Haruhi stepped on to the rail, as if…. _As if she was going to jump. If she jumps into that river, Haruhi won't make it. Her swimming skills aren't good enough._ Kyoya panicked. He ran toward her; every step getting a little bit closer to grabbing her.

When he got to her, Kyoya pulled her off the rail, landing on top of her. He made sure he hadn't landed in a way that would hurt her, but he could see now that she was crying. "Kyoya what are you doing here?"

"You idiot! Did you really think that jumping off this bridge would fix whatever was wrong?" Kyoya's face above Haruhi's was tinged in pain. He had been scared for her. Haruhi pushed herself up. "You don't understand."

Kyoya turned away; he had showed more emotion than he had wanted to. "Maybe I don't, but there are also 5 other people that wouldn't understand either, plus the girls that have grown fond of you. They would not be happy if I let you do that." Kyoya pushed his glasses up and started to walk away but Haruhi grabbed his shirt tail. Kyoya was surprised. "Yes?" He didn't even turn fully to look at her.

"Did I worry you Kyoya?" yes, when he realized what she was doing his heart skipped. He was scared. But why? She has nothing to offer Kyoya of monetary gain. "No, not especially. But Haruhi if there is something wrong, we could help, you know."

Haruhi didn't understand. Kyoya was being…kind? "I know Kyoya. Thank you." _Maybe I can tell him. Maybe it will be okay if I just tell this one person and would Kyoya really even care enough to do anything? Probably not. _Haruhi wanted to tell Kyoya butt…

"Haruhi, I know I am not as generous with my emotions as the others but that doesn't mean that I would have let you jump off that bridge." Haruhi could see the tension in Kyoya shoulders as he spoke.

"Kyoya, you are not an unkind person. Yes, you don't share your emotions a lot but that doesn't make you any less of a good person… In fact, I believe if you weren't a good person you would have let me jump and you didn't, so thank you, Kyoya." Haruhi's eyes where brighter, as if she was coming back up to the surface.

"Thank you Haruhi." Kyoya smiled at Haruhi. _Even in her own sadness, she doesn't stop thinking about others. Maybe for once, I will do something for her. _"Haruhi, will you tell me what's wrong?"

Haruhi's eyes darkened again. "Kyoya, it's not you. I… I can't." Kyoya was confused. "Why Haruhi? I won't tell the others if you don't want me to."

"It's not that Kyoya."

"Then what is it Haruhi? At least tell me something." Kyoya was aggravated now. What didn't she trust about him?

"Kyoya…. I could get hurt if I told you…. I could get hurt really bad."


	4. Chapter 4

….

_Haruhi… what did she mean? _Kyoya sat in the host club music room, watching Haruhi. He hadn't understood fully what she meant but she had been scared. He had asked her to tell him more but Haruhi refused, and frankly it pissed Kyoya off. _Why? We could help her! She thinks we wouldn't be able to help her, that we wouldn't be able to handle whatever was happening in her life. _But Kyoya knew he shouldn't be mad at Haruhi.

But gradually, he could see Haruhi coming back. Not a lot, but she was talking and participating in the club activities, which was a start. Kyoya smiled at how foolish he was being, because when he looks at her and realizes he helped her, it makes him smile – and that has no monetary gain for Kyoya. _So … why did I help her?_

But Kyoya knows the answer deep down, yet it's hard for him to admit it. He knows that Haruhi has touched a place in him most people only reach for, never succeeding. Haruhi has become special to him.

"Kyoya I am finished with all of my guest. I will be going now." Haruhi stands in front of him, smiling, just slightly, but Kyoya could see it. "Okay Haruhi. Do you need one of the guys to escort you out?" Kyoya stands and smiles at Haruhi, hoping that maybe, she will accept his offer.

"No. I think, today, I will be okay but thank you." Haruhi turns and leaves.

_Haruhi, you're as independent as ever and I'm as stupid as ever._ Kyoya grabs his bag a few minutes later, giving Haruhi a head start so he can trail behind her, leaving the five other host club members confused from what they had just witnessed.

…

The boys sat there, in their usual meeting room. They were friends; all part of a what they called a soccer club but really it was just a bunch of spoiled boys that have known each other since they were kids. All of their fathers led some sort of behind the scenes job, like selling black market items that made them the money they have now.

"Yeah, she was great." The boy, Hitoshi Itsuo, smirked as he sat with his friends. They were eager to hear how she – Haruhi - had been for him. "Her screams and the way she squirmed under me drove me insane. I'll have my dad's agent wire you the money. Thanks for the little tip though, I would have never have guessed she was a girl."

"Thank the private investigator that works for my dad instead." Hitoshi friend smiled.

"So," Hitoshi asks, "who gets her next?"

…

Haruhi known it for a while; Kyoya's been following her. But she guessed this was okay. At least she would be okay. She left the grocery store with the food she bought for her dinner.

_Oh! But Kyoya been following me so he hasn't had anything either. Maybe I should make him dinner and stop pretending like he's not there._

"Kyoya," Haruhi looks at him. He smiles, a little surprised but it wasn't unlike her to know things others didn't; "would you like to eat dinner?"

"Sure Haruhi. But I have a suggestion, okay?" Kyoya took Haruhi's hand and led her out of the supermarket, and into the limo.


End file.
